


Off the Cuff

by mousewritings



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Handcuffed Together, M/M, hrmn.... yes, this is barely a fic but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousewritings/pseuds/mousewritings
Summary: nice try, sonic
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Off the Cuff

They get handcuffed together.

“Oh, _no!_ We got _handcuffed_ together!” Sonic exclaims dramatically. He turns to Shadow with a smirk, eyes half-lidded and leaning in. “Looks like we’ll have to bond and realize our feelings for each other and maybe make out—”

Shadow teleports away.

“... Yeah.” Sonic huffs. “I figured.”

**Author's Note:**

> he definitely lost the key


End file.
